What Did You Do?
by Briar Elwood
Summary: Jacob... What did you do to Edward? Possible BD SPLRS. Various theories explaining the possible blurb. Some based on a theory to do with Tanya and the Denali tribe.
1. Path One

What Did You Do?

Briar Elwood

Summary: These are just various theories on the possible blurb from BD. Possible BD spoilers, I wouldn't take a chance if you're worried. Most stem off a well-thought out theory doing with Tanya and the Denali tribe.

Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer.

A/N: Okay, this first one I'll include the whole blurb in italics. After that, it'll just start with the ending quote.

Also, the first one could very, very easily follow my oneshot Killer, a theory on the preface of BD.

_"Jacob?"_

_Jacob's back was facing me, his shoulders heaving as he took several audible groans. He sounded more feral than I could have ever imagined._

_The realization struck me, sliding down my throat and into my stomach like a vat of melted ice. For the first time in my life, I realized I was truly scared of him._

_"Jacob… What did you do to Edward?"_

Jacob didn't respond but that could've been because my voice was so quiet and hoarse. I attempted to clear my throat.

"Jacob…?" My voice had a strange edge to it. I tried desperately to keep my eyes off the slump of flesh and cloth in front of Jacob. "What did you do to Edward?" At the last syllable, my voice cracked, the squeak louder than anything I'd actually said. Apparently that caught Jacob's attention. His head snapped around, noticing me for the first time. I half expected him to relax some at the sight of me, half expected him to become enraged even more. I _didn't_ expect him to not change his expression or posture at all. It frightened me.

"Jacob…?" I whispered.

An animal-like snarl slipped from his lips and he burst past me, exploding into a blur of fur. I stayed frozen where I was, eyes fixed on where he had disappeared to, until a single name entered my thoughts.

_Edward._

An unsuppressable wave of misery washed over me, making me stagger back from the weight of it. Slowly, I turned towards the slump I'd been avoiding, finally allowing the sight to completely register in my mind.

I almost couldn't recognize him. It was unnerving to realize that the mess was absent of any blood but it shouldn't have surprised me. One long, pale arm was flung over his head, partially hiding his face. Bits and pieces of his body had been clawed off and I knew that red would've highly overpowered any other color if he weren't undead. The little I could see of his face made me grateful I could only see that much. More accurately, I should say the lack of his face.

If I were still human, I would've been long gone, consumed by racking sobs and painfully losing any contents of my stomach. Instead, a mournful and loud cross between a whine and a roar emitted from my throat. I dropped to my knees and crawled closer to my husband. Why wasn't he healing? Why wasn't he coming back? Jacob hadn't burned him and scattered his ashes, he should be fine! Why wasn't he okay? Why wasn't he okay?

I cradeled his body in my arms, hiccupping wildly.

"Edward…" I whispered between hiccups. "Please… Edward…"

A strange movement from under my hand surprised me and I drew back, eyes wide as I tried to figure out what it was.

"Uuuuuhh…"

I gasped, eyes traveling to his face which was steadily mending itself back together. As a human, goosebumps would've been scurrying up my arms and spine and I would've scrambled backwards in disgust and wonder. Instead, my arms slowly slipped from around his body and to his reforming hands.

"Edward?" I whispered as a nose grew back.

"Bella?" his lips questioned hoarsely. His eyes reformed, scrunching and blinking wildly at the sudden light. They fell on me, his mouth contorting in pain.

"Ahhh…" Suddenly his expression hardened. "Where is he? Did he hurt you?" He pushed himself up to my level, straining with effort. I shook my head forcefully, tightening my grip on his hands.

"I don't know, I'm fine, what about you?" I asked, one hand resting on his cheek, now perfect and smooth. He shook his head, taking my hand in his again.

"I'm fine, Bella. Don't worry about me."

"Don't _worry_ about you?" I demanded, the dissolving stress fueling my anger. "Edward, you could've _died_ if I hadn't woken up!"

"Bella…" he protested quietly, his voice soothing. He rested his forehead on mine, leaning in to distract me with a kiss. I refused, pulling back slightly.

"You keep forgetting I'm not human anymore, Edward."

He sighed, dropping his head and closing his eyes. "I know," he whispered sadly.

Misery suddenly swept over me and I distantly wondered why I was on this emotional roller coaster. "Maybe Jacob was right," I muttered.

Edward frowned as if doubted that were possible. "Right about what?"

I gestured at myself. "About this. Me. Becoming a vampire."

Edward sighed. "Bella…"

I glowered at him. "Don't 'Bella' me. You know and I know that you're still not completely thrilled about this."

"Bella, that's—"

I ignored him, pushing myself up to my feet and brushing my pants off absentmindedly. "I'm gonna find Jacob," I declared. Edward's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. He scrambled to his feet as well, attempting to grab my hand. I jerked away.

"Bella, he'll… he'll kill you!"

I shook my head. "I have to try." I turned to leave, only just realizing the fight outside had stopped. I wondered who I'd lost.

"No, Bella, wait! I'm sorry, please listen!" He placed his hands on my hips, forcing me to turn around and face him. I pushed his hands away.

"We'll talk later," I promised, softening my tone to show I wasn't really mad. I couldn't be. Not with Edward. "But I _do_ need to find Jacob."

A/N: So… what do you think? Personally… this is actually my least favorite that I've written so far. I've got two others written and I'm forming another one in my mind… I don't know how many there'll end being, though. We've still got over 50 days.

I LOVE REVIEWERS!


	2. Path Two

_What Did You Do?_

_Briar Elwood_

_A/N: If you aren't familiar with the theory I mentioned in the summary, here's a link, just take out the spaces. http : / hollabaloo. deviantart. com/ art/ A-Really-Good-BD-Theory- 86792040_

"Jacob… What did you do to Edward?"

Jacob's head jerked around surprised to see me. A moment passed as we stared at each other before I quietly pushed back the fear and spoke again.

"What did you do to Edward, Jacob?"

His dark brows pulled down in confusion. "I didn't… that wasn't… this wasn't me, Bella," he whispered, voice gravely. My eyes instinctively flicked to the body behind him.

"Then who?" I asked angrily. Jacob shook his head.

"Some female vampire. I didn't recognize her."

"Tanya…"

The hoarse sound startled both of us. Eyes immediately fixed on the body at his feet, Jacob jumped away, closer to me. I, however, scrambled to my knees and Edward's side, cradling his healing head in my arms.

"Shh…" I comforted. "What happened, Edward?" I asked quietly, painfully aware of the red-iron stare at the back of my head.

Edward's eyes flickered open slowly and he looked up to my face in confusion. "You're not…" he muttered, once ice cold hand rising to my face. Recognition suddenly lit his eyes. "Bella."

I refused to let those smoldering gold orbs distract me. "What happened?" I demanded. Suddenly Edward realized we weren't alone. He sat up, eyes fixed on Jacob behind me.

"You came back," he stated, a question behind the observation. Jacob held Edward's stare coolly, shrugging.

"I heard you two were back from your honeymoon. I wanted to see what Bella would look like as one of you for myself. But I can see that didn't happen," Jacob explained, eyes flicking to me briefly.

"We ran into some… problems," Edward told him, choosing his words carefully. "It's still going through."

We all stopped at the sound of tires screeching. Edward sighed, lifting himself up to his feet and holding out a hand for me. "Alice," he said in explanation.

Alice bounded up to the three of us, giving Jacob only a brief surprised glance, before rushing to Edward.

"I told Carlisle and Esme what happened," she told him, words rushing out almost too fast for me to understand. "They want to talk."

Edward was already heading for Alice's bright yellow Porsche. I started to follow, only to have Alice skid in front of me. She put a gentle hand on my shoulder, an apologetic smile hovering on her lips.

"They want to talk to him alone, Bella."

I frowned at her, my confusion only increasing. "Can't you give me a ride?"

Alice shook her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered before darting to the driver's seat of the Porsche and speeding away. I stared after the two of them, open-mouthed and bewildered.

"So. Bella Cullen, is it?"

I winced. I'd forgotten about Jacob.

I turned to face him slowly, nodding. "Yeah."

"Sorry I missed the wedding," he said gruffly, eyes fixed on his arms folded across his chest. I raised my eyebrows.

"No, you're not."

He looked up now, his expression seeming like he was masking a great deal of pain. I forced myself to ignore the knot my stomach had become.

"Bella…" he started, arms loosening from around himself. He seemed to think better of it. "What's Tanya?" he asked instead. I stared at him, baffled by the seemingly random question.

"What?"

"Tanya," he repeated. "Your… _vampire_ said it when he woke up."

I realized he was right. But why did Edward say that?

"It's the name of the leader of the group of female vampires in Alaska," I answered distractedly. Two pieces of a puzzle suddenly snapped together. Jacob had said it had been a female vampire who'd hurt Edward. But why would Tanya come all the way to Forks to hurt him?

A conversation Edward and I had had surfaced from my memory.

_"I was talking to Rosalie last night…"_

_"Yes. She was thinking about that when I got in. She gave you quite a lot to consider, didn't she?"_

_"She told me a little bit… about the time your family lived in Denali."_

_A short pause. "Yes?"_

_"She mentioned something about a bunch of female vampires… and you."_

_No answer._

_"Don't worry. She told me you didn't… show any preference. But I was just wondering, you know, if any of _them_ had. Shown a preference for you, I mean."_

_Again, nothing._

_"Which one? Or was there more than one?"_

_Still no answer._

_"Alice will tell me. I'll go ask her right now."_

_"It's late." Voice nervous, a little embarrassed. "Besides, I think Alice stepped out…"_

_"It's bad. It's really bad, isn't it?"_

_"Calm down, Bella. You're being absurd."_

_"Am I? Then why won't you tell me?"_

_"Because there's nothing to tell. You're blowing this wilding out of proportion."_

_"Which one?"_

_"Tanya expressed a little interest. I let her know, in a very courteous, gentlemanly fashion, that I did not return that interest. End of story."_

But that had been _years_ ago! Sure, he was married to me now but you'd think she'd be over it!

Unless… unless there was more to it. Unless Edward had been hiding something from me. He'd done it before.

All of this processed in my mind in mere seconds, and I raised a hand to my gaping mouth. My eyes fixed on Jacob, who was looking at me with a worried expression as he took a few cautious steps toward me.

"Bella?"

"Oh… my…"

He rested a hand on my shoulder carefully. "What is it?"

"Edward's hiding something from me," I whispered through my fingers, not sure whether to be angry or scared. "Something big."

_A/N: Okay so… their honeymoon had been cut short because Alice had urgently called with a vision she'd had. Edward wouldn't tell Bella what she'd seen and went off into the woods alone as soon as they returned to Forks. Alice, occupied by the mysterious vision, didn't realize Bella ran after Edward until it was too late to do anything about it. The only reason Edward isn't dead is because Tanya caught Jacob's scent and ran for it._

_Also… I'm going to warn you at this point that most of my theories are trying to redeem Jacob from any mishap people may think he's done to Edward in the blurb. Why? Because I like Jacob. No, I love him. Granted, I love Edward too, but… okay, if you really want to understand, check out my profile._

_I LOVE REVIEWERS!!_


	3. Path Three

_What Did You Do?_

_Briar Elwood_

_A/N: Okay… this one is pretty much like the last one, but I like this one better._

"Jacob… What did you do to Edward?"

Jacob's head snapped around to glare at me, eyes burning. "_I_ didn't do _anything_ to him, Bella. If you'd shown up a little _earlier_, you would've seen a female _vampire_ running off."

I frowned, pulling back slightly from the intensity of his glare. "Are… are you saying it was _her_?" I squeaked timidly. Jacob noticed my fear and sighed, relaxing. He raised a hand to his temple, rubbing softly.

"Yes, Bella. It was her."

"_Why_? _Who_?" I blurted. Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Are you telling me that your fortune-teller _and_ your mind-reader both didn't see this coming?" he asked disbelievingly. I stopped. Well… Alice and Edward _had_ been acting oddly…

Jacob noticed my pause. "They did, didn't they," he guessed. "They just didn't tell you." He frowned, almost pouted, thoughtfully. "Typical," he muttered.

"Do _you_ know what happened?" I asked, suspicious. Jacob's mouth twisted.

"Yeah. I do."

I waited for him to continue, pushing down the urge to rush to Edward's side. "Well?"

He sighed. "I made it to Alaska while I was gone," he started awkwardly, avoiding my gaze. "I don't know if you know there's a… _clan_ up there but—"

"The Denali clan," I supplied, realizing it must have been one of them who hurt Edward. But which one? And why?

Jacob shrugged. "Okay. All females, but I guess you know that too. Anyway. I didn't actually interact with them, that would've been dumb, but I watched, curious. They eat like you guys do, you know."

I nodded impatiently. "I know."

Jacob nodded as well, sensing my irritation. "Well, they got an… invitation," he continued, now with effort. "To… to the wedding."

I frowned, now intrigued. "Yeah, they never showed."

Jacob sighed. "You were already on your honeymoon by the time it reached them, Bella."

"Oh."

Jacob paused, his expression a mix of rage and unease. "Your clan used to live with them, apparently…"

"I know."

"Very strong bonds were formed." He stopped, giving me a significant look, as if I were to completely understand now. I didn't.

"And that means?" I prodded, highly annoyed. Jacob looked exasperated.

"Do I have to spell it out for you, Bella?"

I waited, tapping my foot to show him plainly how I felt.

"Their leader, Tanya, I think, and your Edward…" he trailed off, giving me another significant look. I almost laughed.

"Oh, Jacob, Edward told me all about that! Nothing happened between them; he told her he didn't feel the same way." But I couldn't help the twinge of doubt and fear. There seemed to be no other explanation that made sense and Jacob wouldn't lie…

Jacob's eyebrows rose. "Right. Did he tell you that willing or did you ask and that's the story he told?"

"Edward wouldn't lie to me," I protested, though remembering all the half-truths he used to tell me. But I was a vampire now; I should be able to handle the truth now, right?

"You're ignoring my question, Bella."

I shifted my weight uncomfortably. "I asked," I mumbled. Jacob nodded. "But he wouldn't… Are you telling me he lied?"

Jacob shrugged. "I'm just—"

A soft groan cut him off short and he quickly stepped away from Edward's body.

"He's healing," he growled, disgusted. I wondered whether that disgust was from Edward's healing or the idea that my husband was a liar. I ignored him for the time, scrambling to Edward's side. He opened his eyes painfully, blinking at me.

"Bella? I told you to stay—"

"I heard you scream," I explained quietly. He winced, eyes suddenly falling on Jacob. They stayed there for a moment and I guessed Jacob was silently telling Edward what he'd just told me. Edward's face slowly contorted into a wince before he finally dropped his gaze.

"So what happened?" I asked, trying hard not to sound accusing. Edward met my stare briefly, quickly looking away.

"We'll talk about it later," he promised in a mutter. He looked back up to Jacob suddenly, sighed, and then stood up, walking to Jacob with a hand outstretched.

"I believe I owe you my gratitude, Jacob Black."

Jacob ignored Edward's hand, eyes fixed rigidly on Edward's. "I did it for her," he stated coldly. Edward nodded.

"I know. I still owe you my life."

My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Oh. Uh… Wow.

Silence settled uncomfortably between the two before Jacob shook it off, taking a step back.

"I should go."

At that, I scrambled back to my feet. "Wait! Jacob—"

Jacob shook his head at me, continuing to back up. "No, Bella. I can't stay."

I followed him stubbornly. "Can't I at least say goodbye?"

He stopped backing up and shrugged, trying to look indifferent. "I'm not stopping you."

That was all I needed. I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around him, trying to restrain myself from squeezing too hard. In the hug I tried to convey everything I wanted to say: how I missed him, how I loved him, how I was grateful he saved Edward's life, how hard it was to just let him go, how every time I thought of him, I wished so badly I could go back in time and have _my_ Jacob back.

"Goodbye," I chocked into his muscular chest. He patted my back awkwardly. I could tell he was trying desperately not to let his emotions leak through. Or maybe it was just the smell. He backed off after a moment, eyes pained as he seemed to look me over for a final time. The expression on his face hurt; it reminded me of Edward's expression when he'd left. It was almost physically impossible to keep my eyes on Jacob.

"Bye," he whispered before turning his back and disappearing through the trees in a blur of russet-brown fur.

_A/N: Edward was making pained faces while Jacob was giving Bella that one last look. Why? Guilt. Jacob was thinking "I love you. I'm sorry" with as much intensity as freaking possible._

_I LOVE REVIEWERS!!_


	4. Path Four

_What Did You Do?_

_Briar Elwood_

_A/N: Okay, so, in past theories, there hasn't really been much of a confrontation between Jacob and VampBella. So. This one does._

"Jacob… What did you do to Edward?"

Jacob bristled angrily. "I didn't _do_ anything, Bella."

"Where'd he _go_?" I pushed, unconvinced. Jacob looked over his shoulder to give me a scathing look.

"He didn't say," he drawled, tone overly sarcastic. I winced. Silence filled the space between us, and I shifted uncomfortably. I could just walk away, go back to my car and return home. Pretend I hadn't seen Jacob, ask Alice what was going on with Edward.

Then again, I knew I couldn't. However frightening Jacob was right now, I hadn't seen him in _months_. I missed him. And I was more than slightly curious as to why he'd come back.

"So."

He finally turned fully to look at me, a bad imitation of the old Jacob's amused expression resting on his face. "So what?"

I shrugged. "You came back."

Jacob nodded shortly. "So I did."

I sighed. He was making this difficult. "Why?" I asked bluntly.

"Heard there was a new enemy in town," he said. "Not too good a friend of the pack or you and your…" His eyes racked my new figure briefly. "Your _hubby_."

I chose to ignore the poison. "Alice said something about that, yeah," I agreed. "So you came to help?"

He shrugged. "Suppose."

Another sigh from me. "Jacob, why are you making this so hard?"  
He gave me a rather incredulous look. "You smell terrible for one thing, Bells. For another… well, honestly, I was really hoping I wasn't gonna have to see you before I left again."

Whatever hope had been stirred up by him calling me "Bells" was crudely dashed away by that last confession. I winced. "You're not staying?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Why? Because I'm a vampire?"

His face contorted painfully at the last word. "Yeah."

My stomach twisted. "You once told me you might still take me if I were a vampire," I whispered. Jacob held my gaze for a second before nodding.

"Yeah." It was barely more than a whisper. "But that'd be if _he_ didn't still have his iron grip on you."

I stared at him rigidly, knowing that, as a human, tears would've been steadily spilling down my cheeks by that point. Instead I had turned into a statue, giving myself a minute to take my emotions and lock them away for a better time.

"I should find Edward."

Jacob nodded. "Be safe," he called as I rushed past him in the direction Edward had disappeared.

It took me a few moments to remember why those two simple words sounded so familiar.

_A/N: Ooo… okay, so extremely short but very satisfactory. I'm rather fond of that ending there. Huh. I just impressed myself. ;p_

_I LOVE REVIEWERS!_


	5. Path Five

_What Did You Do?_

_Briar Elwood_

_A/N: All right, this one might be a long shot but it does address a question on the Eclipse FAQ page to which SM said she wouldn't give away any potential spoilers. And it's something I've been wondering since NM so…_

"Jacob… What did you do to Edward?"

The shaggy wolf turned, black eyes obviously shocked at my appearance. I frowned, unnerved by the… well, _grin_ on the wolf's muzzle. I was still trying to fully process the scene when Jacob leapt at me, giving out a bark. I braced myself for the impact, preparing to fight. I would try hard not to hurt him but I wasn't just going to let him kill me. Distantly, I heard an enraged roar, right before Jacob's fur _brushed_ against me.

Jacob fell to the right, pushed be an almost-white stone. I jumped back, watching in frozen horror as Edward and Jacob fought, literally for their lives. A piercing howl rang in my ears as Jacob's head snapped back in pain. Edward froze and he scrambled off the wolf, hurrying to his feet as he attempted to wipe the blood from his lips before I noticed. The horror slipped to my stomach where the fear still rested, and the mixture boiled over to consume me from my toes to my fingertips.

I looked back to Jacob who was writhing in agony, his howls filling the area with resounding strength. I could see a growing patch of red on the side of his neck. As I watched, the wolf disappeared into a tan body, curled up in a tight ball as screams came from beneath the mass of long, black hair. I looked back to Edward who looked almost as horrified as I felt.

"Bella…" he whispered, voice strangely hoarse. "I'm… I'm so sorry…"

"You _bit_ him," I accused, staying frozen from the confliction of wanting to slink away and wanting to rush into his arms. He could see the confliction and winced.

"I know. I'm sorry. I lost control, it was instinct…"

Suddenly the screams increased in volume. My whole body tensed.

"Is he… will he…?" I swallowed. "Is he changing?"

Edward glanced behind me, to Jacob. "I don't know."

"Is that even possible?" I whispered, the confliction dying slowly. I rocked back on my heels for the briefest second before taking three quick steps forward, practically collapsing in my husband's arms. He wrapped them around me, gentle but firm, nestling his chin in my hair.

"I don't know."

XxXxX

Carlisle had helped Edward and I take Jacob to the house, after which Edward forced a pair of Carlisle's pants on Jacob while Carlisle and Emmett held him down as best they could. I refused to leave Jacob's side, wondering if this seemed so much worse then how I remembered mine being because the venom was reacting with the genetic make-up of a werewolf. Edward was usually in the same room, leaving every so often, starting in a sitting position beside me, an arm wrapped around my waist. Slowly, however, he stayed standing, a hand simply resting on my shoulder, and, eventually, just staying by the door, leaning against the wall, watching.

After a few days, the screams suddenly started to subside. I saw Edward tense up and lean forward in anticipation from the corner of my eye. I straightened, practiced my brave face, and listened intently to his heartbeats.

_Thump-thump._

_Thump-thump._

_…_

_Thump-thump._

_…_

_…_

_Thump-thump._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Thump—_

"Damn."

I blinked, the curse not being at all what I'd expected to hear next. I looked up to Jacob's face, which was slightly paler than it had been. His brow was furrowed, mouth twisted as a hand brushed stray strands of hair out of his face. His still black eyes fell on me and he winced.

"Okay… I _hate_ to say this, and when I say hate, I mean… really _loathe_, but… I'm really thirsty."

XxXxX

After Jacob, Alice and I had finished hunting (Alice had volunteered to come along when Edward had quietly announced he'd stay home), I sat down on a couch to interrogate him. He gave me a cross of a smile and a wince as he sat down across from me.

"Okay, so. You're back," I started. "Why? Why'd you attack Edward? And why'd you attack _me_?"

Jacob's golden eyes widened at the last question before he laughed suddenly, grinning. "I didn't _attack_ you, Bells. It was supposed to be more of a… hug, kinda."

I raised an eyebrow. Jacob sighed, shifting his weight on the couch. "Okay. Uhm. I'm guessing you know that I was trying to go by instinct and ignore the pack when _they_ phased."

I nodded.

"Well, I couldn't help but catch bits of their thoughts every now and then. And… I heard about Charlie. And your funeral." He met my gaze at that point, a ghost of deep sorrow dancing in his eyes. I winced.

"Oh. Yeah. Necessary cover story," I explained. He nodded.

"I get that now. At the time, I'd thought _he'd_ killed you. Y'know, lost control and drank too much."

"So you came back to kill him."

"Vengeance is sweet." Jacob gave me a crooked grin and I saw a glimpse of the boy before the world was full of monsters and magic.

"And when you saw me, you were ecstatic I was actually alive," I continued.

"I knew I couldn't phase right then and there to hug you, that would've been awkward, but… I didn't expect Edward to wake up and see me supposedly attacking you."

"And now you're a vampire."

Jacob nodded slowly, looking down at himself. "Yeah," he whispered. "I wonder what the pack…"

"Carlisle and Jasper have been talking with them," I told him. "I don't know what's been said, but they're working things out."

Jacob smiled at me. It wasn't the smile of _my_ Jacob but it wasn't the smile of the wolf-Jacob either. This was a new smile, sweet and sincere.

"And the rest we'll leave to fate."

_A/N: First off, if this were more than just various theories, if this were a full-sized story, I would've included Jacob's first hunt. The way I envision it, when he let his vampire-y senses take over, his werewolf-y senses would've taken over as well, and he would've hunted in wolf form. shrug I don't know. Seems reasonable to me._

_Oh, and, I would like to second Jacob's line at the end. I'm leaving a lot up to the reader: can Jacob still phase? What about Edward? Does being a vampire up him up for the Edward vs. Jacob deal? Does Jacob stay with the Cullens? How do the Cullens feel about this? Does the pack want to kill him or something? Can Alice see his future now? What about his body temperature? His smell? The questions go on and on. The answers are up to you._

_I LOVE REVIEWERS!_


End file.
